Story: Die dunklen Gmbs 2 "Rpfreund schlägt wieder zu!"
Kapitel1: Die Rückkehr! Erzähler: Es ist ein schöner Tag in den Gmbs!Alle bereiten sich auf Halloween vor &... 2.Erzähler: LANGWEILIG!Lass mich mal: Da läuft eine Gestall im Mantel die man nicht erkennen kann Vorsicht! Leute: RPFREUND!Surprised 2.Erzähler: Das war mein Auto!GrrrAngry 1.Erzähler:Ich mach mal weiter: Sieht aus als ob Rpfreund irgendetwas versteckt... Rpfreund: Ich verstecke irgendwas!Joking Erzähler: In einem verlassenen Gebäude:.... Rpfreund: Seit ihr da?Thinking Ninja des Bösen: Jo!Smile Rpfreund: Das heißt Alles lief nach Plan?Thinking Garmadon004: Als du ausgebrochen bist waren die Mods so abgelenkt das sie nicht bemerkt haben... Ninjakrieger-2: das wir geflohen sind!Smile Rpfreund: Super!Und ich habe die neuste Technologie der Mods geklaut & umgebaut!Happy RitterLego2015: Was haben wir jetzt also als Waffe?Thinking Rpfreund:Ninjakrieger!..Sleepy Garmadon004: welcher?Thinking Rpfreund: -2!Disappointed Ninjakrieger2: yes!Happy Rpfreund: Stell dich so hin als ob du die Handschellenkanone in der Hand hälst und sag: Sie ist bewaffnet!Sleepy Ninjakriege-2r: Sie ist bewaffnet!Sarcastic Rpfreund: Na Und ich hab Guakamole in der Pistole!Sarcastic Erzähler: und er schießt Guakamole die Ninjakrieger-2 unbeweglich macht!.. Garmadon004: Wie viele hast du?Whistling Rpfreund:6!Wink kevmaster33: der wahnsinn!Happy Erzähler: Na das wird doch eventuell ein Abenteuer wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel.. Erzähler: Im Modturm ist Chaos und nicht nur wegen dem Loch in der Wand... Issy: Lagebesprechung!HoltMat,Disc,...Sv besser nichtJoking aber Clone5603 & Clone5050! wildbunchz: Das komische ist..Smile gute User: TADA!Happy Sv: TADA Kodus Gebühr!Joking Alle: SV!Angry sv: Irgendwen muss ich ausbeuten da Samukai zu einem Geheimen Besprechen mit Rpfreund!Sad Alle: WAS?Surprised Clone5050: Und du hast ihn nicht ausspioniert?Angry Disc: Ehrlich gesagt ist Hugo auch dort!Nervous Alle: WO SIND SIE?Angry Sv: Im Norden!Mehr weiß ich nicht!Disappointed Disc: Ich weiß überhaupt nichts!Disappointed Issy: LOS!Angry Disc wohin?Thinking Issy: ZUM NORDEN NATÜRLICH!AUF ZUM MODMOBIL!Angry stevensbike: Mini-van!Nerd Issy: Auf zum Mod mini-van!Joking stevensbike: mini.......Ach egal!Smile Erzähler: Als alle losgefahren sind & nur noch whiteAlligator im Mod turm war überfallen die Ninja des bösenden Modturm zusammen mit Hugo&Samukai!Im nu ist White Alligator gefesselt und bekommt das Gespräch nicht mit.. Rpfreund: Das war einfach!Smile Hugo: Bald leite ich die Kochshow!MuhahahahahahFrustrated Samukai: Bald muss Sv zahlen!Angry kevmaster: Dann sucht den Schlüßel zur Ultimativer Waffe!Angry Hugo: Schlüßel des spamfillters,Schlüßel desForum gerichts,Schlüßel der Ultimativen Waffe,Schlüßel von Issys Haus..Joking Rpfreund: Gib her!Meine Ultimative Waffe mit der wir das Forum zum bösen machen!MuhahahahahahAngry Alle:hahahahhahahahahahahahhahhahaAngry Hugo: Kapier ich nicht!Joking Rpfreund: Auf zum Dunklen Wolkenkratzter wo die Waffe ist!Angry Alle: JUHU!Happy ErzählerSurprisedhoh!Da wird das Forum noch lange dran denken!Wo sind bloß die Mods?Findet es bald heraus! Issy: Meinst du das wir reingelegt wurden?Thinking sv: Ach was ich hab die info von Samukai den können wir doch vertrauen!Smile Disc: Auf zum Mod Turm!Nervous sv: Weshalb?Samukai kann man doch vertrauen!Sarcastic Alle: NEIN!Angry sv: 1.000.000.000.000.000Kodus Nicht vertrauen Gebühr!Money *sv wird rauß geschmissen* Mat: Auf zum Mod Turm!Angry *fahren weiter* sv: Auf zum Bus!Joking Erzähler: Bei den Bösen... Rpfreund: LAUFT SCHNELLER!Angry Garmadon004:Es ging schneller ohne den überflüssigen Balast!Nerd Rpfreund: Welchen Balast?Thinking Nk-2: DU BIST DER BALAST!Angry Rpfreund: Ich bin halt das Genie & der Böseste!Sarcastic NK2: Läufst du wenigstens selbst?Happy RPF: Na Gut...I don't know RL: Wies wohl den Mods geht?Thinking Hugo: COMEDEY!Joking Samukai: Comdey Kodus gebühr!Joking RPF:Lasst das!Angry Erzähler: Die Mods sind geschockt.... Issy: Wieso ist der Mod Turm ein einzieges Chaos?Angry Mat: Es fehlen: 6 Bahnhammer 6 ein schlüssel zum "Evil Tower"? was ist das?Thinking Disc: Rpfreunds Superwaffe!Nerd *Alle fallen unmächtig* Erzähler: Rpfreund & Co scheinen zu Gewinnen?Oh Mist! Erzähler: Endlich können die Mods die Bösen aufhalten da sie gerade eingetroffen sind!Disc rennt schon vor & Rpfreund endlich zu besiegen.. disc: "Fahrstuhl außer betrieb"Sind eh nur 200 TreppenJoking Erzähler: Da läuft disc die Treeppen hoch und da kommen die Mods.. Issy: Dreht mal das Schild um!Sarcastic Happy: Da steht:" Falls ihr es bde,merkt habt war das ein Trick mit dem Fahrstuhl Muhahha(..)"Joking mat: Sewit wann bist du hier Happy?Joking Happy: Seit ich hier bin Joking ZuyandJ: What do they say?(Was haben sie gesagt?)Thinking Alarmsysrem: ZuyandJ geortet!Vernichtung aktivieren..Eye roll Zuyandj: What do it dsays?(was hat es gesagt?)Thinking MKM: was heißt nochmal geortet auf englisch?Laughing System: ZuyandJ Vernbichten..Angry Sv: *heichel`* Bin da!*heichel*Nervous *laser schießen auf ZuyandJ* Happy: Armer ZuyandJ!Crying *ZuyandJ* rennt weg* Issy: Auf zum Fahrstuhl!Sleepy Clone5603: Ich knack den Code!Sarcastic Issy: Okay! Clone: 1234*Bing* Richtig!Joking *fahren 2 Etagen weiter* Clone5050 Hier müssen wir den nächsten Fahrstuhl suchen!Sad NMat: dadrüben! Clone5603: Das ist zu einfach!Thinking Issy: Ach was!Wink System: Inaktive User vernichten oder sie rennen aus dem Gebäude..Angry Clone5603: Ich & Happy müssen los!Nervous *rennen weg* dsv: wer ist noch da?Thinking Issy: Sv,Issy,Mat,Clone5050 & MKM User: CoolCool *MKM & Issy gleiten zum Mod-Turm* Mat: Auf zum Aufzug!Brick green Sv: Hoffentlich hat disc mehr glück als wir!Sad Clone: ja!Sad Mech: Wie geht es euch Leute?Happy Clone: Wo kommst du her?Thinking Chase: Mit dem Aufzug!Joking Mat: Und wo kommst du her?Thinking Chase: Auch aus dem Fahrstuhl Joking Sv: Sollten wir nicht weiter gehen?Thinking Clone: Los gehts!Sleepy *Sie fahren weiter* Mech: Da ist ein Schild:"Vorletzte Etage,Viel Spaß beim Verelieren.Ninja des bösen"Nerd Mat: DEN WERDS ICH ZEIGEN!Angry Rpfreund: Dann komm doch!Sarcastic Mat: MACH DICH AUF WAS GEFASST! *Mat rennt aggresiv auf Rpfreund* Sv: Irgendetwas ist faul!Confused Mech: Was?Thinking Sv: Rpfreund bleibt einfach stehen!Confused Chase: Stimmt!Thinking *Plötzlich kommen die anderen Ninja des bösen* Rpfreund: FEUER!Frustrated *Ninja des bösen schießen mit den Guakamolenpistolen* Mat: Ich kann ... mich..nicht.. bewegen!Sad Rpfreund: MuhhahahahahahhaahAngry Mech: DAS REICHT!Angry Darth Vader: Nutzte die dunkle Seite der Macht!Angry Clone: HEY!Vader du gehörst im Thread:Wie bereitet ihr euch aud SW 7 vor?" zu sein!Angry Vader: oh... ?:Vader..Ich bin dein Vater Joking Sv: Nicht wieder der französische Amateurschauspieler!Sad fra.Amateurschauspieler: Isch wurde wiiider erkannt!Joking Rpfreund: Wie ist der überhaupt reingekommen?Joking Erzähler: Mal sehen wie es unseren Usern geht... *Rpfreund erscheint im Vordergrund* Rp14: Sei Leise!Angry *Schießt Erzähler mit Guakamole ab* RL15: Spürt Guakamole!Frustrated Mech: NEIN!Surprised Clone: RENNT!Nervous Rp14: SCHNAPPT SIE!Angry *Plötzlich kommt ein Helikopter über den Tower* Rp14: Ein Helikopter? GARMADON!Angry Garmadon: Ja?Disappointed Rp14: Ich habe ein paar Aufgaben für euch!Angry Garmadon: Welche?Thinking Rp14: 1.Du startest H2.1 & 2.die anderen müssen den Tower bewachen!!!!Angry MKM: KEINE BEWEGUNG WIR HABEN BANHAMMER!Ban hammer Rp14: WIR ABER AUCH!Ban hammer Hugo: WIESO SIND WIR SO LAUT? Joking *plötzlich kommt ein anderer Helikopter über den Tower* Rp14: NINJA DES BÖSEN!AB IN DEN EVILKOPTER!Angry *NdB steigen ein* Issy: HINTERHER UND NIMMT MAT MIT!Ban hammer Disc: *Hechel* Mich....auch *Hechel*Nervous *Mods & User fliegen hinterher* Rp14: Fliegt nach Mount Mount!Smile Issy: Sie wollen nach Mount Mount aber was wollen sie dort?Thinking Sv: Vieleicht wollen sie ihre Nettigkeit finden? Joking MKM: Wie wärs mit was realistischen? Joking Clone: Vieleicht ist dort ihre Basis?Thinking *Beide Helis landen dort* Rp14: Rein in die Basis!Smile Erzähler: mmmmhhh.... Hugo: Zum aller letzten mal:In einen Guakamole Klumpen kann man nicht reden! Joking Erzähler2: Ich übernehme wieder!Nerd Erzähler2: Beim geschehen.... Rpfreund: Geht zum geheimen Saal!Angry NK2: Eye Eye SirThumbs up NK-2: In OrdnungThumbs up RL15: OkayThumbs up Garmadon: Alles klar.:thumbs_up km33: bin schon weg! Rp14: Du bleibst bei mir KevmasterAngry km33: Och Mann!Crying Rp14: Ja ich bin Mänlich Joking Disc: Ich seh kevmaster & Rpfreund!Sleepy Mat: HINTERHER!:frustrated Sv: Ist das für ihn normal?Thinking Disc: Normalerweise ist er ruhiger.Secret Mat: DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!Angry NK2: UND WIR HÖREN DICH AUCH!Angry Sv: Ein Ninja des Bösen! SCHNAPPT IHN!Ban hammer NK2: Oh OHWhistling Rpfreund: Komm zu uns!Sleepy Nk2: Hier bin ich!Disappointed KM33: Da ist der Raum!Smile: Rp14: Zeit das wir sie jagen!Angry Disc: Sie rennen in den Raum mit der ungewöhnlich großen Tür!Brick green Mat: Moment!Eine große Tür?Thinking Disc: Ja?Brick blue Mat: Denk mal nach wieso die Tür so groß ist!Nervous Disc: RENNT!Nervous Rpfreund: Hahaha sie fliehen obwohl wir hier gar nichts haben !Streamer Sv: Klevere IdeeLight bulb NK2: EIN GUTER!Angry Sv: OhOhWhistling ‎02-19-2016 01:25 PM Erzähler: Die Ninja des bösen haben sv gefangen... Issy: Wo it sv?Thinking Rpfreund(durchsage per Mikrofon): Wir haben sv!Angry Mat: WAS?Surprised Rp14: Ihr bekommt ihm nur zurück wenn ihr eure Waffen nieder legt und außerhalb des Gebäudes wartet!Angry MKM: Und was dann?Thinking Rp14: Dann jagen wir euch in die Luft!MuhahahahahAngry Alle: WAS???Brick red Rp14: nur ein Scherz ihr werdet eingespeert.Sleepy Sv: HILFE!Surprised Samukai: Sei leise!Angry sv: ICH BIN IM KELLER!Surprised Disc: Auf zum Keller!Angry Erzähler: Im Keller überwinden die User Samukai & Hugo... Samukai: DAS GIBT RACHE!!!!Frustrated Sv: Kodus Gebühr!Money Rp14: Wir sollten verschwinden!Nervous NK2: Gute Idee.Light bulb Erzähler: Die Ninja des Bösen schnappen sich ihre Waffen & verschwinden mit dem Evilkopter... Rp14: Den Evilkopter kann man in der Gallerie bestaunen!Brick greenBrick blueBrick yellow Issy: MKM wir müssen die Banhammer werfen!Ban hammer MKM: okayBan hammer ‎03-12-2016 03:49 AM Erzähler 2: Die Ninja des bösen fliehen gerade vor den Mods... Rp14: SCHNELLER!Angry RL15: Wir können nicht schneller!Nervous Issy: Hi!Ban hammer NK2: SIE SIND IM COPTER!Nervous RP14: Notschalter betätigen!Angry *Ninja des Bösen schnappen sich Fallschirme und springen runter* Issy: OhohSurprised MKM: Wir müssen hinterher gleiten!Light bulb *MKM & Issy gleiten hinterher* Mat: Der Evilcopter ist abgestürtzt!Happy Disc: Ich & sv durchsuchen die übrreste des copters!Nerd Mat: gut.Smile Issy: Die Ninja des Bösen sind in den Bergen verschollen.Happy Disc: Diesen Kampf haben wir gewonnen Party Erzähler:Woanders... Rp14: Diesen Kampf mögen die Vlt. gewonnen haben aber es ist noch nicht vorbei!Angry Erzähler: Brick greenBrick greenBrick greenENDE Brick greenBrick greenBrick green Kategorie:Lego Forum